a heart to heart, from me to you
by youkai-no-hikari
Summary: jay looks back at his childhood. he remembers his former life before moses took him in and the girl that made him who he was today. i wrote this before i played much of the game so a couple things are inaccurate. hope you will enjoy the story anyway


**A heart to heart, from me to you**

It was almost Christmas and the pure silver snow fell, gracing the earth's floor below. Jay watched it all from his hotel room window. The children giggling, sledding down the white capped hills, pelting one another with round snowballs in childish, good natured frost wars. Jay had just stepped out of a bath and his hair dripped carelessly on the floor. He listened to the soft pitter-patter a moment before running a wooden brush through his ebony locks. Why did he even bother to keep it so long? He sighed to himself at his own unanswered question and plopped down on the bed. It squeaked softly under him. His soaked charcoal hair spread out around him. He did feel fresher. His normal street clothes changed to a simple white tee-shirt and purple shorts. With his fresh state of mind, jay allowed himself to think back on todays events. Moses got on his nerves as always, Senel made reckless moves as always, and the met a woman with no memory named Grune. No memory. Yikes! That must be rough. 'I wonder how I'd cope with it?' he wondered to himself, lifting his left hand towards the ceiling. A royal blue ribbon was wrapped around his pale wrist. Jay stared almost longingly at the deep blue. The night sky couldn't compare. Even if he lost HIS memory, he would always carry this silken reminder. Those memories. Those sweet, sweet memories.

"You're not trying hard enough! You're too slow! Try again!!" solon growled in agitation at the panting eleven year old in from of him. The young boy's face dripped with accumulating sweat. His purple training suit sticking to him due to the perspiration. He paused for a second. In a flash he raised his dagger and charged at the man in the blink of an eye. The man named solon drifted effortlessly to the side, just missing the boy's trench knife by a few inches. The boy needed no recall to recuperate and slashed at him again. Solon once more flew to the side. Once more the boy attacked. No avail. Solon grabbed the boy's forearm and spun him in the air. The boy fell to the hard ground in a thump. Solon holding the boys stolen dagger at the throat.

"You're weak. We'll try again tomorrow," he instructed, throwing the dagger down. Landing at the boy's feet. The boy got up slowly. Cursing himself at his poor performance. He stared down at the fallen dagger. It was laughing at him. The boy growled at it before picking it up and slipping it back it place. It was noon. Might as well have lunch. With that, he turned to the town and slumped off.

The town was bustling as always. Bustling, but not lively. The village of his residence was rather gloomy. The people rushing by without as much as a care of the surrounding beings. But hey, it was home. The boy turned his gaze from the stark streets to the much brighter sky. The sun always seemed to cheer him up. It was always there. So warm it distracted him from the young girl before him, bumping into him. Not until he heard the clank of the bucket she was holding make contact with the asphalt and the splash of water spilling out onto the street. He blinked in realization and stopped to look at her.

It was a girl around the age of twelve. Her pinkish-red hair woven into a braid hanging off her right shoulder. Straw sandals on her feet and a white blouse and orange skirt covering her. A tan colored sun hat perched on her head with a red ribbon circling it. A cheerful bow tied in the middle. She blinked up at him with large, green, doe-like eyes. A blue ribbon tied at her left wrist.

The boy blinked down at her.

"Watch where you're going," he fumed. The girl looked at her fallen bucket. The tulips it had contained discarded on the sidewalk.

"I know. I'm sorry," she acknowledged sadly, scooping the blossoms in her arms. The boy watched her. Was he feeling guilty? Maybe. The boy sighed to himself, kneeling down to help the girl. Most people would have just snapped back at him. That's just how things were here. But she didn't.

"You don't have to be sorry. I bumped into you," he explained, handing her the fallen flowers and helped her up. The girl looked down at her sandals.

"Thank you. But I wasn't watching where it was going," she retaliated. She bowed her head and walked away. The boy eyed her. 'Where was she going now?' he pondered. The girl walked to what looked like a small shop and placed the bucket into a wired circle. There were more around it. Flowers of every kind arranged against the wall of the shop. He stepped closer. There was a dark green sign over the door reading "April showers". The boy's periwinkle eyes scouting across the quant building. The girl must've felt his lingering presence and turned towards him. She smiled in greeting.

"Did you want to buy one?" she asked cheerily. The boy stared at her a moment.

"Buy?" he questioned, blinking at her stupidly. But the girl simply nodded never loosing her smile.

"Yes. This is my flower shop," she rejoinderd.

"Really?" he inquired further. The girl cocked her head to the side in a puppy-like fashion.

"Of course! It's my family tradition," she clarified. The boy's gaze shifted to the side. He felt foolish.

"It's just…" he began "no one in this village has ever opened one," he confessed. The girl giggled to herself.

"Is that so!!" she smirked "well I'll be the first! Wanna be my first customer?" she offered. The boy faced her once more, shrugged and stepped towards a bucket full of carnations.

"Sure," he agreed, digging in his pocket and held out a coin. The girl shook her head vigorously at his gesture.

"No, no, no, no!!! First customer gets it free!!" she insisted "besides we're friends now. What's your name anyway?"

The boy scoffed at her as he put away his gald.

"You call me a friend and don't even know my name?!" he sneered at her face. The girl nodded, bouncing slightly on her heels.

"You helped me. My name is caramell dansen!" she introduced. The boy nodded stiffly.

"I'm jay," he familiarized in suit.

The sun was bright on that summer day. Sounds of the children rang from the village. The village, which was preparing for the upcoming summer festival. Jay and Caramell were taking an afternoon stroll through the forest. Enjoying the fresh weather. Caramell…every time jay heard her name he could have sworn it was a song he heard somewhere. Maybe her parents were DDR fanatics. Her parents, of whom he later learned were sailors in a ship called "the legacy". When her parents were assigned to _the legacy _and were forced to leave their daughter early. They sent caramell before them to settle house and shop and were to catch up to her later.

But she managed. Her parents left her a very reasonable amount of money.

But now both were nearing their birthdays, jay, his fourteenth, and caramell, her fifteenth.

"So how's training going?" Caramell conversed randomly out of the blue. But that's just what she did. Jay cleared his throat nervously. Not really wanting to answer. However, quick witted Caramell knew well.

"Ah! Still not passing that final level test," she sighed, as though it were common knowledge. Jay seethed, turning his cheek swiftly and responded, "Like you would know! You can't even fight!"

Caramell puffed her cheeks comically in disbelief.

"I just so happens I can," she spoke as a matter-of-factually. Jay's eyes bugged slightly and gasped as if she had grown another head.

"WHA-?! REALLY!!" he half shouted in rare surprise. Caramell huffed.

"Of course I can. Why else do you think my parents would feel comfortable leaving me alone in a village full of ninja??"

Jay blinked at her in wide eyes. He had never considered before that she might have some sort of self-defense up her sleeves. Lets face it. Caramell wasn't the most burly and tough of women. She owns a flower shop of Pete sake! Not to mention she's named after a potential DDR song.

"My father is a master martial artist and my mother is a world renowned ballet dancer. Both taught me the tools of the trade and so I combined them together into one unique fighting style. I'm one of the toughest girls around," Caramell exploited "not to mention I'm an expert analysist."

Jay stared at her. Soaking her history in.

"Is that so?" he questioned in monotone. Receiving a nod from his good friend Caramell. "Might I request a duel then?" he offered, pulling out his trench knife. Caramell smiled his favorite smile and tucked her heels together, her toes fanned out, her arms in an elegant arch under her waist.

"Bring it on!" she challenged.

Without another word, jay dove into a high treetop. He watched her closely. He shifted tree tops soundlessly, attacking Caramell the next moment. But his dagger only made contact with the dirt below. Caramell was grinning at him to his left. How did he miss? He bounded back to the branched canopy above, faster than any eye could blink, diving down below by the time that eye finally blinked. Once more the forest floor greeted him face first. He heard Caramell giggle in the distance. Jay growled to himself and launched himself toward the mocking laugh. Caramell spun to the side, avoiding his dagger, again, and another. Caramell began to spin and glide across the battle field. Her toes pointed in her open straw sandals. Her long summers skirt twirling with her, as if a flowing ballerina's tutu. She appeared to be floating on the very air. Not floating…dancing. Dancing on the breeze itself. A dancer and her partner was jay. Without realizing it, he was following her steps. Each motion matched hers. But this beautiful foxtrot soon turned. Before jay even had time to react. Caramell's flow inverted counterclockwise and her delicate hands hardened into a pointed position and jabbed jay in the abdomen. He gasped and shut his eyes at the sudden impact. Only to feel another stab at the center of his chest and another followed at his collar bone, just at the soft spot connecting his neck, then sharp kick to his lower stomach. He staggered backwards, receiving a final flick to the forehead that caused him to tumble backwards onto his back. It all went so fast. He flickered his eyes open back to reality. Abruptly aware of the cold steel placed gently at his neck. Slowly he realized it was his own dagger placed at his skin. A giggly voice cooed in his ear, "you just got served." It was none other then the infamous Caramell Dansen, holding his trench knife and her knees on his chest.

"Uncle," jay wheezed at the weight on his lungs. Caramell got the message and jumped off. Jay took a few deep breaths. She was good. Really good. Graceful and powerful at the same time. Amazing. Jay gulped and sat up. He paused a moment and tucked his heels under his bottom, his hands rested on his knees.

"Caramell, I would be honored if you train me for my test," he requested formally. His victor companion blinked down at his pleading form. She thought he looked so funny when he got in his serious moods. Almost cute. She bowed the upper half of her body replying, "It would be my pleasure jay-kun."

The next few weeks were a little tougher on our poor jay. Having two training sessions after another were beginning to take a toll on him. But it would be worth it right? Compared to solons training methods, Caramell was a merciful angel. Unlike solon, she actually allowed him breaks and often provided lunch. It was taking a lot out of Caramell's business at the flower shop. But it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. Jay was her best friend and she was prepared to do anything to help him.

"Remember," she had told him one day "the key to analyzing is to watch your target carefully and to be able to decipher their intentions." "For example," she continued "if I was going in between two towns, how would you tell which one I'm intending to go to?"

Jay thought a moment.

"Which ever town you glance at, or where your body language points to," he answered stiffly. Caramell nodded in receipt.

"Good. Now let's say I'm looking forward and not making a single gesture, how would you know then?"

Jay paused once more.

"Wait and watch. You'll have to turn to one eventually, if that doesn't happen, your simply going straight."

Caramell clapped her hands in obvious approval.

"Excellent! Have a cookie!!" she smiled, holding out a sugar-lemon cookie.

A few days later, Jay slipped out his dagger and launched head first at Caramell. But as always, she twirled to the side. Jay anticipated this, and delivered a swift kick at her side, her blind spot. Caramell cringed slightly at the sudden pain. Jay took the opportunity to deliver a head butt to her forehead. A technique he would have never thought of if not for his training with his friend. Caramell staggered backwards. Jay dove in and slid his dagger firmly at her throat. Caramell's head throbbed from jay's last attack.

"Uncle," she groaned. Jay grinned his rare grin, dropping his weapon to his side. Feeling quiet satisfied with himself.

"You've been doing so well, jay!" Caramell acknowledged "I wanna give you something. A good luck charm for your test tomorrow," she alleged, untying the ribbon around her wrist and lifted jay's hand, tying it to his. A good luck charm from one friend to the other.

As the days passed the training had gone well. Jay finally passed his test with flying colors. Caramell was supposed to treat him to a picnic consisting of her famous baked goods, which she later sold in her flower shop. Jay was waiting for her in the training spot in the forest. A clearing on a jutted part of the land overlooking the village. He heard something move in the forest behind him. Jay turned toward the rustle.

"Caramell?" he called in question, not entirely sure it was her or not. Usually her fancy feet would keep quit silent. But a masculine voice answered. Not Caramell's sweet one.

"Caramell? Nope, sorry. No candy here," it riposted. A tall man stepped out of the forest and into the clearing.

He wore zebra stripped pants. A clump of his red hair tied into a blue string on the side. His skin was a dark tan. Like he spent a lot of time outdoors.

"Who are you? State your name," jay demanded, holding his trench knife in a defensive position. The man held up his hands in mock surrender, a joking smile spread on his wild face. Weirdo.

"I'm just passing through. My names Moses," he replied. Jay lowered his knife slightly. This Moses seemed friendly enough.

"Leave me be," jay ordered, turning away to stare back at the town below.

"Nope. I like the view," Moses disobeyed, walking up to the edge.

"So what's yer name?" he contested calmly. The boy next to him glared at the grass.

"Jay. What are you doing here?" Jay hissed, annoyed. The man named Moses laughed.

"Just hanging out really," he repeated his last sentence "I'm the leader of a group called the Oresoren. We're a group of bandits that roam the country as we please. Sure its not the most honest of living but it's fun," he spilled. Jay listened.

"Why are you telling me this?" he inquired to his unwanted company. Moses turned to him.

"I've seen you and your girlfriend duel it out. You both got some impressive skill," he elucidated "I want to invite you to join us. Your girlfriend too," he concluded. Jay's cheeks turned pink.

"s-she's not my girlfriend," he clarified. Moses saw this and gave him a weird, knowing look.

"Sure. Whatever. I'll be in town until tomorrow. I'll let you think about it. Tell your girl-ahem-your friend of my invite," Moses nodded, walking off back into the woods. Just as Caramell came through with her basket full of treats. She glanced at Moses at the corner of her eye. Moses glanced back. Neither said a word as they past one another.

"Who was that?" Caramell wondered to jay. Jay remained staring at the town below.

"A man named Moses. He's offered to take us into his group," he rejoindered, turning toward his old comrade.

"Group? What kind of group?" she invested further.

"Bandits apparently," jay countered. Caramell scoffed at the word.

"I hope you told him no," she poked. Jay stayed quiet. Caramell didn't press the matter further.

"So are you going to help me in the shop later? Tomorrow's valentines day so it's going to be busy," she hoped, setting down the basket on the plush grass. Jay nodded.

"Of course."

That night, jay helped Caramell in her shop, just as promised. She was right. It was a busy holiday for her. Customers rushing in to buy a bloom for their loved one. When the day was good and done, jay had offered to sweep while Caramell took empty pots to the back and brought out new ones full of fresh flowers.

"Um…Caramell," jay alerted.

"Hm?" was her only response. Jay decided it was good enough.

"It's about that Moses character that came today," he began "I…think I want to join them."

Caramell looked at him sternly.

"Why's that?" she quizzed. Her voice was hard and stern.

"Well, I don't know how much more I can take of this place," he monologued "solon has been training me harshly since birth. This village is gloomy. I want to experience a life of freedom. I think this may be my only chance to achieve that freedom," he explicated, throwing away the dirt from the floor into the trash can. The shop was silent.

"I understand jay. But bandits!" Caramell rationalized, walking up to jay. But he kept his back to her.

"It won't be so bad. You can come with me. We can go together," he suggested hopefully. Caramell sighed.

"I'm sorry jay. But I have to wait for my parents here," she muttered. Jay turned to face her.

"Maybe we can look for them as we travel," he implied, placing his hands on her small shoulders.

"Maybe…" she considered, immediately thinking otherwise "but my parents made me promise to stay here. In case I get hurt," she responded shakily.

"I will be there protecting you the whole time. Besides, no one would be able to lay a hand on you with your martial art skills," he assured. But Caramell still wasn't convinced.

"No jay. I'm sorry. I can't go. If you want to go, you'll have to go by yourself," she decided, walking away. Jay's hands falling to his sides, balling into fists.

"I'm not going to leave without you," he half shouted in determination.

"I'm truly sorry jay. But I HAVE to stay here. I have a promise to keep and I have to hold up shop," she growled back, her eyes filled with both sadness and anger. Jay glared fiercely.

"Then just close shop!" he barked, full yelling by now "I bet your parents aren't even coming back! They've been gone for years!! Don't you think they would have called or sent a letter or something!! They're probably-" but he never got any further. Caramell couldn't stand any more and slapped him clear across the face. Jay froze a moment, holding a hand to his red cheek.

"FINE!" he spat, racing out of the flower shop. He later found Moses in the forest and told him he was ready to go. That night jay turned away from his ninja home, turned away from the best friend he has ever had.

That was the last night he ever saw Caramell. Jay stared up at the ribbon that never left his wrist. He must have hurt her that night. It's been almost two years. He wondered how she was doing. How was the shop? Had her parents returned yet? All throughout his journey he's missed her. Thinking how things might've been different if he'd stayed. What would have happened if she decided to come with him? How his journey might have differed if she was there. It would have made it better. After all, it was because of her he was who he was today. Jay got up from his bed and walked over to a desk. Pulling out the front drawer containing hotel stationary, an envelope, and a pen. And on that very hotel stationary, he began to write a letter. The next day he would mail it out and pray she received it.

Written by youkai-no-hikari

Character jay, Grune, Senel, solon, and Moses from tales of legendia © Kōsuke Fujishima

Character Caramell Dansen created by youkai-no-hikari, name based from Caramell's song "caramelldansen"

Letter based off the cure's song "I will always love you"

Started 12/24/07 finished 12/26/07

-Epilogue-

Caramell woke that morning to the freshly fallen snow. Christmas time had come and went. Her flower shop had been closed for the season, but her bakery was still up and running. She had decided to take the day off. She was so busy yesterday with the making of Christmas cakes. But her late snooze was interrupted by a knock on her front door. She groaned loudly and hoisted herself up, putting on her silky bedtime robe. She trudged down the stairs to the door. It was mailman. Why did he work this early anyway?

"Good morning. I got a letter for you," he held out a thin envelope out to her.

"Thank you," she spoke in a sleepy voice "Have a nice day."

The mailman tipped his hat a little in response and walked off to the next house. Caramell closed the door, staring down at the letter in her hand. Who would write to her? She went to sit on the stairs and slid her finger under the flap to open it. Her eyes skimmed through it, reading the signature at the bottom she gasped and read;

Dear Caramell,

I know I haven't spoken to you in a while. I'm sorry. But after all these years I feel it wasn't fair to leave things the way they were. But just writing this to you, I feel already home. It took me a while to realize it. Forgive me. But you are my home. You make me feel like I am…fun. I don't really know how to describe it. Always know however far away,  
I will always love you. However long I stay, whatever words I say, I will always love you. I'll be back soon. Wait for me.

Love,

Jay

p.s. merry Christmas


End file.
